Fallen Angel (Ella Synder)
"The warmth of family, constant support from friends, sympathy for life... will ya please blow a f--king hole in my heart again?" '- Ella Synder' History Fallen Angel (or Angel) is one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe. She almost single-handedly destroyed the U.S.S., destroyed and conquered whole civilizations, and created the silver plague which decimated massive amounts of planets. Origins Her history is the same as Natalie Brooks (Because she is physically her) but Ella Synder's history starts when Cybra died during the Sol War. Resurrected by Alan Hesley (Lazarus), Natalie's ego was altered and her name changed to Ella Synder. After killing Garon Synder and the rest of her family, she decides to take over Serenity and continue their domination over the solar system. Before Serenity's victory, Cybra (a clone of the real form of Natalie Brooks) foils Ella's plans and finish the war once and for all. Angel battles Cybra but Natalie ends up victorious. Serenity has fallen and Natalie gives mercy to Ella, however, consequences were still expected. They put Ella in cryonic sleep in a small ship with its trajectory towards a remote planet called Exlia, light years away. She reaches Exlia but soon finds out that it is inhabited by strange humanoid creatures, known as Esclians. Her limited resource and support did not stop her ability to build. Ella crafted basic weapons and armor to deal with ongoing threats, a base sturdy to survive the environment and hold against intruders, tools to gather resources that cannot be attained by hand, then graduated to machinery that can acquire resources much faster. Under a year, Ella became dominant of Exlia and single-handedly made the planet a type-1 civilization (able to harness all the energy from the sun that landed on the planet). Angel is worshiped by the millions of Escians that inhabit the lands. With the help of her constructor bots and Escians, she builds a massive ark and gathers the finest Escian combatants to join her new army called the Cataclysm. Ella and her new army sets out to dominate any civilization she encounters and bring their finest warriors, and if they do not comply, she utterly destroys them. She survived Terminus and escaped to Universe 3, currently causing chaos and disruption, if she 'gets in the mood.' Personality Ella is commonly seen as malicious and conceited, always viewing an individual as an inferior. She never sees anyone as an ally and tries to seek either domination or death towards a person. Due to Ella's augmented persona, her behavior can be quite unstable. Ella has shown to have broken easily, resulting in unpredictable behaviors. When Ella loses a battle, she is overfilled with fury and vengeance and even takes her rage out on her own soldiers by killing them. If Ella receives pain, she cries like a child. If she wins, she celebrates like a maniac. Due to her natural ego, Ella still retains Natalie's comical emotions but takes it to the extreme. She finds it amusing seeing pain in others and laughs hysterically during unnecessary moments. Powers and Abilities *with standard Angel suit Powers * Pain Resistance: 'Ella's augmented brain permanently increased her endorphin levels, boosting pain resistance. Ella has been shot, stabbed, and bones broken but feels little discomfort. * '''Psychic Shield: '''Due to Ella's unstable mind, she is highly resistant to mental intrusion, including psychic or emphatic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Greykin and their natural ability to disrupt non-greykin minds have proven powerless against Ella. Abilities * '''Will Breaking: '''Ella has shown to break the will of even the strongest warriors by any means which involves torment, poisoning, beating, torture, interrogation, etc., inflicted physically, psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally. She has even caused Natalie to temporarily fear her. * '''Unpredictability: '''Due to Ella's augmented and unstable mind, she possesses an unpredictable nature. There were times where she sings when she is fighting, stopped her invasion, and even act very similarly to Natalie. Even Allaryx, a powerful combatant who possess keen combat perception, is unable to predict Ella's next move. * '''Super-Genius Intellect: '''Born with Natalie's physical brain, Ella has extensively higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, awareness and understanding of causality, vast strategic expertise, complete competence in any situation, handle any complex mental operations, possess superior learning capacity, nearly infinite creativity in inventing, etc. * '''Master Inventor/Engineer: '''Ella's innate mechanical intuition and memories of Natalie mastering all fields of engineering (Chemical, Civil, Electrical, Mechanical, Software, and Systems), Ella is capable of constructing and fixing anything that she has a clear concept of if she has the necessary resources to build/fix it. * '''Expert Acrobat: '''Spending her free time performing acrobatic stunts, Ella honed her skills to a level that's on par with the finest athletes. Paraphernalia Equipment ''Angel Suit * 'Flight: '''Ella is able to fly using her bionic wings. Her wings grant Ella ease for maneuvering while flying. * '''Laser Gauntlets: '''Emits lasers from the palms and fingers, intense beams of light that can shatter, cut, vaporize, or even singe a target. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Provides Ella immense strength, capable of catching, lifting, and throwing objects that weigh up to 20 tons. * '''Force Coat Protection: '''An invisible coat of armor protects Ella from external attacks, vacuum of space, and extreme temperatures to a certain degree. ''Mecha (Divinity) * '''Flight * Lance: '''Equips a large lance made of strong alien material. * '''Solar Cannon: '''Emits powerful solar blasts from the left arm, capable of destroying massive arks in a single attack. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Provides Ella immense strength. Capable of catching, lifting, and throwing objects that weigh up to 1000 tons. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''The armor is extremely solid, allowing Ella to withstand crushing weights, impacts, pressures, temporal changes, etc. * '''Electronic Communication: '''The suit can intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions. * '''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. '''Amulet: '''Using the heart from the mother of Greykins, Ella constructed an amulet that allows her to command other beings by giving them orders to do her bidding no matter what the victim thinks or feels. '''Force-Field Projector: '''Used when Ella is wearing her normal clothes. Transportation '''Ella's Warship: '''A massive space craft used for carrying and delivering an army. Weapons * '''Plasma Shotguns: '''Ella carries two shotguns that projects extremely lethal concentrated plasma. * '''Plasma Rifle: '''Ella carries a rifle on her back that can damage and/or neutralize targets from long distances. * '''Plasma Grenades: '''Balls that detonate after a few seconds of activating. Strong enough to vaporize through most material. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:UV-2 Characters Category:Characters with Public Identities Category:Bad Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Monarchs Category:Adventurers Category:Living Characters Category:Terminus Survivors Category:UV-3 Characters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Invulnerable Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Energy Projection - Class 3 Category:Fighting - Skilled Category:Superhuman Strength - Class 1